Almost Too Late
by Prayers to Castiel
Summary: Hermione almost married Ron but found out she loves Harry. H/Hr One-shot unless reviwers want me to continue. Full summary inside Lavender/Ron Ginny/Colin Luna/Neville


**Almost Too Late**

**Summary: Hermione and Ron are about to get married. During which Hermione finds out she doesn't love Ron that way. She has been in love with Harry but blinded herself with Ron. It was almost too late but right at the 'I do's she runs out of the church when Harry pulls up in a motorcycle (looking like a hot bad boy!). Was it too late?**

**Author: ShylyOutgoing (AKA Jackie)**

**Disclaimer:**

***Luna wanders in***

**Luna: Jackie you do know you don't own Harry Potter?  
*Jackie stares as Luna said that in the dreamiest way possible***

**Jackie: Yes. I don't own the motorcycle idea either. I got it from Sabrina the Teenage Witch (just saw it yesterday and got the idea)**

**Luna: Good. That means the Wabgsputers didn't get you  
*Luna then starts trying to ward of Wrackspurts***

**Jackie: What is a Wajspurge?  
*Luna gives Jackie a weird expression then explains in a way that made Jackie feel dumb***

**Luna: Wabgsputers make you take credit for other people's work like ideas books ect. They also make you not be able to see creatures that mess with your head**

**Jackie: Ok. Well as you can see I don't own Harry Potter I just like playing with the characters. Especially Luna. She's awesome!**

As Hermione walked down the aisle with her hair perfectly curled (she had tamed it two years after they left Hogwarts). Her caramel eyes seemed to pop with the dark mascara and light eye shadow while her lips were full and slightly pink.

Her dress had silver designs at the top and the rest was silk and poof slightly after the waist.

She felt nervous and something seemed wrong. She felt the familiar ache from when Harry sent the invitation back with a reply saying he wasn't coming.

She looked out into the crowd and saw the Weasley family (besides Fred who died in the war), Pavarti and Padma Patil (well it was Pavarti Thomas and Padma Corner) who sat with their husbands, Her parents, and friends.

At the alter there were her bridesmaids Ginny, Luna and Lavender (they became great friends after they resolved their differences) with their different designed dresses (Ginny with thin spaghetti straps with a deep neckline and comes down to the knees red dress. Lavender with strapless sort of bunches together at the middle red dress. And Luna with sleeves that end slightly under the shoulder and has a belt attached and at the knees red dress) beamed at her (though Lavender halfheartedly) while Ron and his groomsmen Dean, Seamus and Neville (Harry was going to be there but he said no).

She finally reached the man she was going to marry.

Through the whole ceremony she thought of Harry.

She just couldn't stop herself. She wanted him there for the special day. She wanted to see the familiar unruly black hair that she said looked like sex hair and wonderful green eyes.

She thought of how they first met each other and became friends. The most unexpected situation brought them together and brought her Ron.

But while their adventures ran over through her head she realized she was always more worried for Harry. Always glancing at him to make sure he was ok and dreading each year when she learned to expect something dangerous.

She realized she was in love with Harry and not Ron. She had fooled herself unknowingly set herself to him so she wouldn't get hurt. But focusing on Harry in her mind she saw love radiating from his eyes.

Someone's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Do you Ronald Bilius Weasley take Hermione Jean Granger to be your wife?"

Ron's blank sky blue eyes seemed to be trying to hold excitement but there was regret. "I do."

He then turned to Hermione. "Do you Hermione Jean Granger take Ronald Bilius Weasley as your husband?"

Now was it. Hopefully it wasn't too late to get to Harry.

"No." She stated firmly. People in the rows gasped. "I can't do this! I don't love Ron!"

Ron smiled and did something people would never forget. He grabbed Lavender by the waist and kissed her deeply.

Hermione wasn't hurt. She just said a quick bye and ran for her life.

Her heels clacked on the stone floor the then the concrete steps her dress trailing behind her.

When she glanced up when she reached the bottom of the steps and froze. There stood Harry Potter.

His hair was still unruly as ever and his eyes held questions along with love. He wore a plain white t-shirt with a leather shirt and ripped jeans. He leaned up against a motorcycle she recognized to be Sirius' old bike.

"So you finally realized that I love you?"

Hermione's eyes filled with unshed tears as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Harry knew her answer through the kiss and held on with dear life. When they parted they were out of breath and both blushing because they could feel the gazes of the guests from the wedding watching them.

Harry gestured toward the bike and she nodded and excitedly got on and rode away with the man she truly loved.

*Few years later*

Screaming could be heard from the Potter's house.

James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter and Lily Luna Potter were all getting chewed out while Lily's twin Rosemary Generva potter and younger sister Minerva (she insists on being called Minnie) Lavender Potter were fuming.

James, Albus and Lily had played a prank on Rose and Minnie where they got covered in slim that changed them different colors every hour.

Rose's normally light brown hair turned purple and her green eyes went red and her skin was yellow with pink spots. Minnie's usually wavy black hair went pink and unruly while her caramel eyes turned puke green and her skin was blue with green and purple stars.

Hermione Potter couldn't believe what they did. Her husband (who lightened up a lot since Voldemort died) almost laughed at what he saw until he saw Minnie and Rose about to cry. He always had a soft spot for them (not really Lily. She was too much of a prankster for that).

Albus ruffled his black hair nervously while his green eyes kept flickering around for a way out. James stood confidently with his dark brown hair had tips of blue (he got some of the slime on himself) while his brown eyes showed his nervousness. Lily's Light brown hair had red streaks thought it from the slim too and her caramel eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"I can't believe you would do that!" Hermione carried on yelling at them. "And when Uncle Ron and Aunt Lavender are coming over with Hugo and Jane! Now I will just tell them not to come along with Aunt Ginny and Uncle Colin and Aunt Luna and Uncle Neville!"

All the kids screamed no. They loved when their cousins come over so it was a huge punishment if they weren't allowed to see them.

"Well then you three better fix the living room and your sisters!"

Hermione stormed out of the room and into Harry.

"Why did you teach them how to make that?" Her voice was muffled by Harry's shirt.

"I didn't know they would do this!" She could hear a slight smirk in reply. She pulled away and smacked him lightly on the arm.

After three hours James, Albus and Lily had cleaned up Minnie, Rose and the living room when Ron, Lavender, Hugo, Jane, Luna, Neville, Alice, Ginny, Colin, Molly, Demi and Dennis.

Hugo had his father's red hair but his mother's dark blue eyes while Jane had her mom's blond hair and dad's sky blue eyes.

Alice had her mom's surprising blue eyes but her dad's round face and dark hair.

Molly and Demi had the famous red hair but Demi had light green eyes while Molly had brown. Dennis had blond hair and hazel eyes.

Spending the rest of the day the friends had fun laughing at funny stories from Ginny's Quidditch team, Neville's job as a Professor, Harry's job as an Auror, Hermione' job as an Author, Ron's job as a researcher, Lavender's job as a model, Luna's stories of creatures she's found while the kids told jokes, shared pranks and relaxed.

Everything turned out perfect when Hermione ran from the alter to be with Harry and she wouldn't have it any other way.

**The End**

**A/N: Just so you know Ginny married Colin (Dennis died instead of Colin), Ron is with Lavender, and Luna is with Neville.**

**I may make this a story but it depends on what the reviews say. And I'm putting this right here so your not confused:**

**Harry and Hermione's kids:**

**James Sirius. Albus Severus, Lily Luna, Rosemary Generva, Minerva Lavender**

**Lavender and Ron's kids:**

**Hugo and Jane**

**Ginny and Colin's kids:**

**Molly, Demi and Dennis (with one on the way which will be a boy and will be named Fred)**

**Luna and Neville's kid:**

**Alice (with one on the way which will be named either Remus Teddy or Nymphadora August)**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Need to fix it?**

**Just review and I will know what to do!**


End file.
